


C.C., Master Director

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Imported, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Lelouch and Knight Suzaku come across fanfiction of themselves having "intimate relations", and re-enact it as punishment for destroying Pizza Hut. C.C. directs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.C., Master Director

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: People start writing RPS of the new Emperor and Knight of Zero! C.C. is highly amused and the boys are embarrassed (and kind of turned on). Either there is reenactment sex with much LOLing at the dialogue, or Lelouch gets turned on by the Master/Servant dynamic in the fic and Suzaku is all "Bitch, please."
> 
> Imported from my fanfiction.net account, after someone mentioned they prefer AO3. :)

"Why are we doing this again, Lelouch?" Suzaku says from the window, gazing out of it as if searching for a star in the dreary--well, it was morning, so he supposed he was looking for the sun.

Lelouch, collapsed on the couch like he been thrown there by a passionate lover, replies, "I accidentally destroyed Pizza Hut."

"What?" Suzaku says.

"Yes." Lelouch says.

"Okay then," Suzaku says, and squints at the paper C.C. had handed him earlier. "Oh~kay. 'Lelouch, we are--' What does inexplicably together mean? How does that makes sense?" He turns away from the window and was pelted in the head with a wad of paper. 

"Script! Suzaku!" C.C. demands, fiery passion exploding from the director. 

Suzaku frowns, "But it doesn't make--"

C.C. leaps over the couch that Lelouch was sprawled on. "Listen! Listen to this summary! 'Emperor Lelouch leads in public, but knight Suzaku is the real master in the bedroom. First fanfic LOL! Please be kind!' Doesn't that make you want to re-enact the scene with a passion!?" Her voice is tinged with amusement.

Suzaku frowns. "No."

C.C. sighs and walks back to the other side of the room. "Lelouch."

Lelouch squinted at his copy of the script. "C.C., I can't read my lines under the 'LOL BUTSECKS' you wrote."

C.C. sighs again. "There wasn't even any anal penetration in this one."

Lelouch looks at her oddly. "Well, then, um, something something something 'ready for the battlement' something something 'come to my bed, my knight'. What? I would never say that!"

C.C. narrates, "'Suzaku glanced away from the window to his master's body. He could see the line of Lelouch's butt.'" She laughs. "'He wanted to lick it'."

"'I want to lick your butt'." Suzaku says flatly. "Wow, that is so not sexy at all."

Lelouch scowls, a tinge creeping up his neck. "'I want your--'" He threw the paper down, or begins to, when C.C. clears her throat. Scowling, he continues, "'--penis every night'."

Suzaku laughs. "'I will give it to you, my lord.' Pfft."

C.C. grins. "'Suzaku walked up to his master, the line of his penis becoming more prominent as he moved forward like a cheetah'."

"What's sexy about a cheetah?" Suzaku says, he starts walking up to Lelouch.

"They're fast," Lelouch says.

"In your pants," C.C. says. "Now stop interrupting. 'Lelouch couldn't help but fasten his mouth to the penis hidden beneath his knight's pants'."

Lelouch says, "'Finally'." And presses his lips to Suzaku's cock. He strokes the bulge with a hot tongue, bringing it to life as he suckled. The material of the pants taste gross. 

Suzaku moans and C.C. whaps Lelouch on the back of the head. She pushes his head down when he removes his mouth from Suzaku, smashing it gently into Suzaku's crotch. "Just 'fasten'! No licking and sucking! The prepubescent author doesn't write that!"

Lelouch, accordingly, stops moving his mouth. Suzaku groans at the loss, and begins rocking into Lelouch's mouth. He is hit with another paper. 

"No thrusting!"

"'M rocking!" Suzaku says.

"Stop moving!" C.C. says. "The sex comes in a bit. The writer didn't have a big enough attention span to write more than a few pages, so keep up!"

Suzaku groans. He pulled the tiny script up to his face again. "'Stop.'"

"'Suzaku pulled away frown Lelouch's hot, wet, steamy, sexy mouth and kissed him.'" C.C. says. 

Suzaku kisses Lelouch. "You taste disgusting," he says cheerfully.

"I taste like your crotch." Lelouch replies.

"Disgusting," Suzaku says.

Lelouch looks at the script. "'Suza-' How am I supposed to whine?"

"Use an 'ahn'," C.C. suggests helpfully.

"Draw out your sounds and end with a 'ne'," Suzaku adds. "That's what all the girls do when they want to sound cute."

"Suzaku," Lelouch says, "I'm supposed to be whining, not sounding cute."

Suzaku says, "What's the difference?"

"'Suuuuu-ahn---zaa---kuu'." Lelouch says. "Ne."

C.C. gives him a thumbs up. "'Suzaku leaned forward to hear what his uke wanted to say'."

"What's an uke?" Lelouch asks.

"You," C.C. replies. 

Lelouch says, "'I want your big, long, fat, enormous, humongous penis'." He emphasizes each word for good measure. Suzaku coughs, and Lelouch looks at him-- or his crotch, really--- and says incredulously, "Are you seriously getting hard from this nonsense?"

Suzaku says, "Well, yeah. I'm like, nineteen. Door handles make me hard."

"I don't want to know what you're doing with door handles," Lelouch says.

"Maybe you should tell that to the pre-teen girls who like to write you masturbating," C.C. says. "You'd probably get a lot of badly written fanfiction."

"I don't want them to think that I'm a pervert," Suzaku says.

"But door handles make you hard," C.C. chimes.

Suzaku flushes. "'I want to give it to you'."

C.C. says with a flourish, "'Lelouch pulled Suzaku atop him so that their penis were aligned'." The boys complied. "'When they had gotten settled, they began to hump'."

Suzaku laughed. "Finally." He ground against Lelouch, and they moaned together at the friction. Lelouch thrust upwards for more contact.

"'Then they came and fell asleep. THE END.'" C.C. finishes.

"What?" Lelouch says, still rubbing against Suzaku.

"'I hope you liked it, LOL. Now clicky clicky clicky the review button for more hot smex!' That's all she wrote." C.C. says.

Suzaku collapses atop Lelouch.

"Did you just come?" Lelouch says.

"No," Suzaku says. "These are my nice pants."

"That taste disgusting," C.C. adds.

"Oh." Lelouch says. "Where did you get that?" He asks C.C..

"Do you want to act out another?" She asks.

"No," Lelouch says.

"I'll go get you one with actual penetration this time!" C.C. sashays away, already knowing which one she's going to print out.

Suzaku picked up Lelouch's copy of the script. "Hey, she actually did write 'LOL BUTSECKS' here."

Lelouch groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Come poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com if you want to chat!


End file.
